I Just Never Thought......
by DuoBat218
Summary: Something happens to Videl, something she never thought could happen to her. But when it does can she turn to an new friend for help, or will she never trust again?
1. Default Chapter

Okay this fic is of course about Videl. It takes place before the WMAT and she still has her long   
hair. Also this is before she knew who Saiyaman is. This is a diffrent way of her finding that out.  
Read on!  
  
Videl checked her list carefully. She just had to make a deposite in the benk and then she could  
go home and train. She carefully tucked the list into her pocket and pushed the bag she was   
holding into her right arm. Then she crossed the street and entered the bank. She was amazed at  
the crazy lines.  
"Oh well, guess I'm gonna be here a while!"  
  
Pretty soon a semi-muscular man walked in and stepped in line behind Videl. The two begain to   
talk and before she knew it, she was one person away from the front. Just then the man   
commented on ablue, diamond necklace that she was wearing.  
"Someone very special gave that to me." she said remebering the day.  
  
It was after school and Gohan had been tutoring Videl in math because she was falling behind.   
Today though, they had been slacking off. Gohan pushed the swing Videl was sitting on and   
her ponytails flew up into the air. Happy laughter could be heard from the both of them. Then   
Gohan stopped the swing.  
"You've been doing so well, I... I bought you a present." He pulled the little box out and she   
opened it. The most gorgeous necklace was inside.   
"Oh Gohan this must have cost a bundle!"  
"It was worth it." he blushed. They leaned in and....  
  
Just then she was brought back to reality by the man tugging on her necklace until it snapped  
off.   
"HEY!" Videl yelled and the man shoved something into her arm.  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Good morning, this is a stick up! Cash and jewelery are exceptable,   
You! Here fill this now!" he yelled pulling a gun.   
"No.... Stop I will... I'm gonna.." Videl was staggering. She shook her head to try to clear her   
vision. She staggered again and got into a fighting stance. She kicked at him and he grabbed her   
leg.  
"Well I can make use of you!" he said swinging her over his shoulder. She tried to fight back but   
suddenly fell unconcious. Cries for Videl were heard throughout the bank. They watched helplessly  
as the man made off with their money and their hero.  
  
  
Okay well thats chapter 1! So how do you like so far? Next Chapter, Something terrible happens to  
Videl. Will she manage? Keep reading. And reviews are nice too! ^_- 


	2. Unwelcome

Okay heres chapter 2.   
I just want to address comments here just to clear things up:  
  
Malenka Saramahki: Even if he had more money, would it mean as much to   
you if your father bought you a necklace just because, or if it came from   
someone you cared about? Same with the kiss.  
  
SuperSaiyanGenuis: Sorry its obvious, but it is. Hope you still enjoy it anyways.  
If anyone has any questions, leave them in the review and I will answer   
them next chapter!  
  
Last chapter Videl was abducted while trying to make a deposite at the   
bank. Sorry these chapters are so short, I'm trying to strech the story   
out a little and i will try to make them longer.  
  
  
Videl woke up and tilted her head to the side, hoping that her vision would clear.   
She was in a house, no an apartment. It was trashy and she relised that her arms   
were fastened with chains hanging from the celing. Her feet were on the floor but   
fastened as well. She had little movement. She shook her head and this time she   
was able to focus. The man from earlier was sitting on the couch, beer in hand   
and watching tv. He heard the chain rattle and turned his head.  
"Oh good your up! I was getting so tired of waiting." 'Waiting? For what?'   
Videl wondered. Maybe he wanted her to call her father in hopes of getting some   
ransome money. He put a hand under her chin and moved his fingers to her lips   
to part them. Angerly she bit him. He took his hand back and slapped her hard   
across the face. She shreiked painfully.   
"You bitch! Learn your place!" She whimpered at his loud voice. "Well I was   
going to go easy on you but you asked for it!" Suddenly he stuck his hands up   
her shirt.   
"No please!" Then he ripped her shirt compleatly off. She knew what was going   
to happen, but she was the strongest woman ever! How could this happen to her?   
She felt tears stain her cheeks as he unhooked her bra and she was powerless   
against him. He felt her breasts, tickling them slightly and playing with them. She   
cried out and he slapped her again, then going back to what he was doing, sucking   
on them one at a time.  
"Please, if you stop right now, I won't file charges! Please!" He grinned at her and   
pulled out a knife.  
"No, I think I'm having fun." She whimpered again. "Well i think I'm ready for the   
main course now." He was smiling. He pulled down her baggy pants around her   
ankles. Then with much delight he ripped off her panties.  
"Please God no!" she screamed at him. He hit her hard until she was out cold.  
  
  
  
Okay so thats chapter 2. If your getting antsy about reading this, it   
doesn't get graphic at all. Don't worry. Thats why its PG-13. Okay well   
what did you think?? The next chapter will be out soon! 


	3. Help From A Hero

Okay I am sooo happy

**Okay I am sooo happy! I broke a record! Lol for the first 2 chapters I got 15 reviews! That is something to get excited about. So I typed this chapter up real quick. Tell me what you think and next chapter up soon!**

Videl woke up a long time later. Her arms were tied with rope to the bed. Her legs though were free, except for the fact that her pants were still around her ankles. She felt tired and hurt. She moved her arm and her entire body surged with pain. Just then the man from before strolled over to her, now completely nude. 

"About time you woke up. I was getting so bored with you." He climbed onto the bed. Then he flipped her onto her back and ran a finger up and down her back which made her cringe. "Your not much fun when you aren't awake." She took the opportunity of his babbling to kick him in the back. He rolled off shocked and she took the opportunity to twist her arms hard enough to break the ropes. They cut into her wrists making them bleed. She stood up on the bed, looking for an exit. He came at her and she kicked him hard in the gut. He rolled onto the floor where her stood up and grabbed the knife from the table. He begin jabbing it at him, but even in her slightly dazed state, she was no amateur. She was able to dodge the blade until she decided to make a break for the door. At the last second the man realized what she was doing and jabbed at her side making contact and drawing blood. She staggered for a minuet but then managed to keep on task and keep running. She pulled her pants up and with more strength then she thought she had at that time, kicked down his door.

She ran down the street, using an arm to cover her bare chest. She could hear his foot steps pounding behind her which only motivated her to move faster. She turned quickly to see how far he was. SLAM It was like hitting a brick wall. 

"Ms. you should be more.. Whoa!" Videl looked up, she had run into none other than Saiyaman himself. She noticed that he was looking down and figured he wasn't looking at her face so she covered her chest with her arm again. Just then the man from before came around the corner. 

"Please help me!" she said, seeing the man, fear in her eyes. Saiyaman saw this and stood to protect her.

"Get out of my way. I saw her first. My whore! There is a whole building down the street. Just cuz your a cheep ass doesn't mean you can get ones for free! Plus we have some business to finish. Eh Sugar Lips?" She spat on his feet and he raised his knife to her. Saiyaman stepped in front and bent the knife, then threw it out of reach. The man, extremely angry and drunk, lunged at Saiyaman but got a good kick in return. He flew into the wall, and was out like a light. 

"Ummm here." Saiyaman said, handing Videl his cape. She quickly fastened it around herself and pulled it tight. "Come on Ms. Videl, lets get you home."

"No! Please! I can't face my father right now. He'll be so ashamed at me that I couldn't handle myself. No I can't face him, not right now! Please!" she was crying. Saiyaman thought hard for a minuet. 'I guess I can trust her.' 

"Ms. Videl, if you feel comfortable, you can come back to my house to rest for a little while." he was blushing but Videl couldn't see it through the helmet he wore as part of his stupid looking costume.She nodded and he picked her up carefully. She snuggled into his chest for warmth and for some reason, she felt like she knew him well and that she could trust him.

"Thank you."

She had fallen asleep on the fly back to his house. He was worried at first that she would find out his identity, and that he would end up having to show her seeing as she was at his house. But one look at the body in his arms, beaten and bloody, he felt a deep sense of trust. No one deserved that and he wasn't completely sure what had happened or the depths of it. He touched down outside the little house in the middle of the forest. It was about five in the afternoon but already night could be seen on the horizon. He walked into the house and heard his mothers usual cheery voice. 

"Hi honey! Dinner in about...." she dropped the spoon as soon as she realized there was what appeared to be an unconscious girl in his arms. 

"Umm mom, something bad happened to her."

"Gohan, tell me you didn't attack her!" Gohan gulped.

"No mom, for the most part I can tell, I think she was... raped." His mother gasped. 

"Why didn't you take her home?"

"Well she asked to be taken anywhere but home. I asked her if she wanted to come home with me."

"Well umm.." ChiChi started, thinking that the house didn't have a spare room. "Put her in my bedroom for now. I'll go in a few minuets and help get her cleaned up. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be okay." ChiChi smiled warmly. "Your a good boy Gohan. Your father would have been so proud of you." He nodded and walked into his mother's room. Videl was still sleeping and he placed her on the bed. Then he walked out, bumping into his mother. ChiChi walked to the closet picking out some clothes for the girl to wear, seeing as the poor girl didn't have a suitable top. She then walked to the bathroom to get a warm cloth and basin of water. She tried to wipe the blood from the girl's forehead and waist without waking her up, but the feel of the water woke Videl up quickly. 

"uhhh where am I?" Just then Gohan walked in. 

"Hey Videl, I was walking home and I saw you injured on the side of the road. So I brought you home with me." Gohan lied. In his oppinion it was good, but Videl seemed to buy it. 

"Everything's so fuzzy."

"Here I'll go draw you a bath and you can clean up." ChiChi said, leaving for the bathroom. Gohan walked over to her but she shyed away. She then realized that the cape she was wearing across her chest was open, she blushed, pulling it tightly around her. He blushed too and looked away. 

"So are you okay?" he asked after a long moment of silence. 

"No. Well I guess I am now. I'm really just confused."

"Baths ready. Right this way." Videl got up and followed ChiChi out of the room. Gohan sat on the bed wondering how long he could keep his secret a secret, and how Videl would be after this incident.

Getting into the bath felt so good. The dried blood washed off quickly but made it easier to see the large bruises that were forming all over her body. Videl frowned. How could she ever tell her father? She would have to go home eventually. But what happened? She was out for a long time. Did he... do anything to her in that time? She quickly finished bathing, drying off, then putting on the outfit ChiChi had picked out for her. It was cute, looking like the one ChiChi was currently wearing but in different colors. Videl caught her reflection in the mirror above the sink while doing her hair. She had a large bruise on her cheek, almost covering it. She put her hair down along her face, hoping to cover it. She then thought back to the man and felt sick. She opened the toilet and vomited. Then she sunk to her knees and cried.

**Okay how was that? It was defiantly longer right? Okay so what happens next? Will Videl find out his secret? And how will Videl cope with what has become a reality.**


	4. Magic Tricks

Last chapter Videl was abducted while trying to make a deposited at the 

A little while later Videl was back in Chi Chi's room. There was a knock at the door and she could hear Chi Chi's voice. 

"Videl, dinners ready." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Would you like it if I brought some up?" 

"No, I'm just not hungry. Thank you. But Mrs. Son?" Videl asked, opening the door to talk to the lady standing there. "May I spend the night here tonight?" ChiChi turned to look at her. 

"Sure, you can stay as long as you need. You'll have to talk to your dad at some point though." 

"I know but I'm scared." 

"Well, do you want to talk to me?" ChiChi asked unsure. 

"No, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready yet." ChiChi nodded and left. Videl picked up the telephone next to the bed and placed the receiver on her ear. Her fingers went to the numbers but lingered before reluctantly pushing the buttons. Finally she heard the phone ringing on the other end. An annoying voice answered, which Videl recognized as her father's secretary. "Yes please just tell him his daughter went on vacation with her friend Eresa. I will be back in about two days. Okay thank you." She placed the receiver back and sprawled out on the bed with a sigh in some attempt to get some sleep. 

Pretty soon though, dinner was over. Goten excused himself and bounded up the stairs. He ran into his mother's room to find Videl. She was curled up on the bed so he crawled up next to her. She spun around and came face to face with bright eyes and a wide grin. 

"Hey Videl! Mom said you were up here and that I should leave you alone. I think your upset because you really want company. Hey wanna see a magic trick?" he asked hopeful. "Trunks showed it to me yesterday!" Videl gave a small smile. 

"Sure Goten, I would love to." He pulled out a deck of cards before she could even finish her sentence, sealing her fate before she had a chance to disagree. 

"Okay, take a card, I won't peak! Remember it. Okay now put it back right here!" he said, opening the deck to the middle. She placed the card in and tried to hold back a laugh as he tried to move the middle of the pile to the top, but his hands were not nearly as quick as Trunks' and she could see the movements. "This one?" he asked finally, pulling the top card off the deck. 

"Yup, that's the one! That was great Goten." She said clapping. 

"So you wanna play Go Fish?" Videl nodded in agreement, happy for the little boy's company. He was so ignorant and he knew nothing. It was nice to know that he wouldn't look at her any different. They got into one game after another until they had completely lost track of time. A little while later they heard a knock on the door. 

"Hi, I just wanted to get some pajamas. Oh Goten! There you are. I'm sorry Videl, I have to steal your partner. He needs to go to bed." She smiled and Goten gave the classic whine of, "Do I have to?" She nodded and he jumped off the bed. 

"Good night Videl, play with me tomorrow?" Videl nodded. 

"Good night Videl, Pajamas are here. Gohan said he'd come in in a bit to see how you're doing. If you get hungry at all there is food in the fridge, help yourself." She walked over and gave Videl a friendly kiss on the forehead, as a mother would a daughter. 

"Thank you Mrs. Son." 

"Try to get some sleep okay? If you feel like talking about anything feel free okay?" Videl smiled. ChiChi was like the mother she couldn't remember. 

"Okay good night." ChiChi waved and shut the door behind her. Videl stripped out of her clothes and put on the pajamas that ChiChi left, quickly. As soon as she finished she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, revealing a blushing Gohan. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Oh Gohan I was so scared." She stared barely realizing was she had said. 

"Umm do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. She nodded slightly and he brought her over to the bed and sat down next to her. 

"Well he kidnapped me from the bank. He drugged me though, I couldn't fight back. Being a fighter, well I guess you couldn't relate, being helpless is the scariest thing ever. He was drinking and he… he undressed me. Oh God I was scared. I called for help, but nobody came. He beat me up so much I thought for sure I was going to die. I don't know if he really did…rape…me, I was out for a while." She broke off after that, sobbing. Gohan wasn't exactly sure what to do so he held her to himself. 

"Shhh its okay now. I'm here now." Pretty soon though, she had fallen asleep. He carefully lay her head on the pillow and walked out. 

At about 2 am, Videl's door slowly creaked open. A figure walked to the side of the bed she was sleeping on. Suddenly she was awakened by a hand pulling on her nightgown. 

There, that's it for this chapter. I'm going to be posting a new chapter every Friday I think and I will see, maybe I can do one during the week, but with my hectic schedule it seems almost impossible. So Fridays it is for now! Later. 

~Duobat218 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. A Little Peace And Quiet

Ok well I know, I said Friday's right? Lol well I was really busy so at least you know it will be posted on weekends. Okay there I think that covers me.  
  
"Videl I can't sleep. I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" She opened her eyes to reveal a quivering Goten. He looked so upset that she nodded and he climbed into the bed next to her. "Thank you Videl, good night."  
  
"Good night Goten."  
  
A few minuets passed and then she heard, "Videl, I can't sleep. Wanna play a game?" She was tired but in a way felt as if she owed him for cheering her up that afternoon.  
  
"Okay but only a few games, its late." He nodded and set up a game of Go Fish. They played about 3 games before Videl had to tell Goten that she was really tired.  
  
"Umm can I still stay here tonight?" She nodded and pulled back the blanket so he could crawl in. "Good night Videl, you're the best. I hope Gohan does marry you like he wants to." Goten said sleepily letting his eyelids shut. Videl blushed slightly at the thought and let a smile appear on her face as she dozed off.  
  
That night though, Videl was tossing and turning. Little pieces of the incident kept coming back to her. Each piece more graphic to her as her memory seemed to push through the obstacle that had been holding her back from remembering. Every now and then she let out small yelps of pain or fear. She was running out the door, but someone had bumped her. Who? A cape was thrown over her eyes. Saiyaman. He saved her! The knife, the man, the wall. She could remember that. But hadn't Gohan said he had found her on the sidewalk? Her eyes snapped open. Did Saiyaman give her to Gohan? No he had said he was going to take her home with him. Yes, it all seemed clear now. Gohan must have thought she would be to traumatized to remember. A small smile appeared on her face. So Gohan had a secret eh? She lay her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to think of a way to get Gohan to confess.  
  
She woke up the next morning and went downstairs. She was greeted Chi Chi who was making lunch. Lunch? Videl glared at the clock, 1:32. "Oh my gosh, I slept quite a bit eh?" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Yea, I've been waiting for you to get up. I wanted someone to play with and you promised. I was gonna wake you up but my mom stopped me and told me to stop bothering you." Goten said staring at his hands as brought them back and forth at his sides.  
  
"I will play with you, but first I have to find Gohan." Videl responded. Chi Chi looked up.  
  
"He's at school. It's a Monday remember?" Goten said perking up at the fact that he would finally get someone to play with.  
  
"Oh yeah, I really shouldn't miss to much school huh?" Videl excused herself and went to Chi Chi's room to change. More clothes she borrowed. It was surprising how nice Chi Chi was being to her. When Videl had met her the first time she had come out to his house to tutor Gohan, she was a harpy. All she did was keep checking up on them to be sure that Videl wasn't putting moves on her baby. But lately, she was so nice, giving comfort and warmth to her. How did she know anyways? Yes, just another fact that she could use to trap Gohan into the truth. While doing her hair, Videl noticed that the bruise seemed larger. Hoping it was just her imagination, she splashed water on her face to wake up and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
When she got back to the kitchen she was greeted again by Goten.  
  
"So what do you want to play?" She asked him.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe we could spar or something, its my favorite game to play with Gohan." Goten said innocently grinning. Videl tried hard not to show the fear growing inside her. She didn't know why she was afraid. He was a kid! Plus she was a fighter, daughter of Mr. Satan. But recently she felt like she couldn't even defend against the wind. "Umm Goten, I don't really feel well enough to spar. I'm sorry." Goten's face fell in disappointment as the words left her lips. Truth was, Videl didn't think she would ever feel well enough to spar again.  
  
It was about five when Gohan arrived home. Videl greeted him with a wave as she struggled to balance a basket of laundry on her hip. After playing card games and such with Goten for a bit she had gone on help Chi Chi with chores to show her gratitude. To Gohan she looked like an angel beckoning him into Heaven, enticing him with every sway of her hips. She sat on the couch in the living room and began folding clothes, Gohan followed like his mind was no longer his own. He knew Videl was beautiful and wonderful, but today she just seemed more special than anything else. As Videl neared the bottom of the basket though, she ran into underwear. Gohan blushed as she pulled out a pair of white underwear with a teddy bear on it. Gohan mentally slapped himself for keeping those. Videl chuckled as she folded those but then stopped as she picked up a pair of boxers.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Well I don't know how you like your boxers folded." She said, blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Umm I can take care of those."  
  
"Okay thanks." She said getting up with a large pile of towels and disappearing around the corner. A minuet later though her head reappeared around the corner. "When you're done I need to talk to you." She said, and in a moment her, and the laundry pile she had been holding, were gone. Thinking of a million things she could want to talk about, he quickly finished and went in search of her.  
  
Okay well sorry for the long delay. But I had 2 busy weekends in a row and basically house cleaning. Blarg. So anyways there is good news! I am looking for a beta reader. I only have 1 requirement and that is that you need to be on Friday night or during the day on Saturday and be able to get it back to me to be able to post on Saturday. Email me if you are interested.  
  
Also, If you would like to know when this story gets updated please send me an email. Thanks.  
  
~Duobat218 


	6. The Moon

Well here is the next chapter to my story. Sorry for the delay. I am trying harder I promise!!  
  
She was back in Chi Chi's room. Gohan walked in and shut the door behind him. "So…" She stated hearing him enter. "Do you know The Great Saiyaman?" He blushed.  
  
"No! Well except for the reports on TV. I mean I know who he is. Yes?" She frowned at his answer. This wasn't going to be exactly easy.  
  
"Well you see, I remember that Saiyaman saved me. He also said he would bring me home. You said you found me curled up on the sidewalk. I doubt a great man like Saiyaman would simply leave a girl on the sidewalk in hopes that someone discovers her. Are you friends with him?" Gohan sat numbly on the bed. There was no way out of this. He could come clean with her. Stop lying. He could.  
  
"Gohan! Videl! Dinners ready!" Chi Chi's voice rang out. Gohan had never been happier for his mother's interruption. He zoomed out of the room to be followed by a pissed off looking Videl.  
  
Dinner was quiet except the occasional, "Yum this is good." Or "Can you pass the salt?" Finally a real conversation started up.  
  
"So how was your day?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Well mine was great! Videl played with me and we did stuff!"  
  
"I know what you did today Goten. I meant Gohan."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well school was good. You're missing a bit Videl. Umm I can get your homework tomorrow. I really like it there. Not that there is anything wrong with being home schooled!" Gohan corrected himself as he noticed his mothers hurt glance.  
  
"Well I could still home school you if…"  
  
"My day was great." Videl interjected before the two could argue. "I did chores and played with Goten."  
  
After dinner Gohan tried to avoid Videl, knowing she wouldn't just let the issue drop. He tried to make up an excuse, but what? Just then Videl came out of her room with a cape draped over her arms. "I think you need this back."  
  
"Oh yea! Thanks." Crap. "I mean, you should give this back to Saiyaman, he probably…" but Gohan knew it was too late. He put a hand to his forehead and grin.  
  
"See Gohan, or should I say Great Saiyaman, nothing gets by me. Nothing." She smirked and left.  
  
Gohan walked into the living room where his mother was sitting, star gazing.  
  
"Hey what's up?" She turned to the voice.  
  
"Oh nothing, just looking at the moon. Its so full and gorgeous." She patted the couch beside her, signaling him to sit down.  
  
"No thanks. I really should get to bed."  
  
"Okay goodnight then hunny." She said quietly. Gohan felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't seen his mother truly happy in seven years. He always knew it was his fault his father died and he trudged slowly to bed.  
  
It was long past everyone had gone to bed. Gohan stayed up, reading a book. He felt tired but for some reason, a part of him wanted to stay awake. All he could think of was Videl. He put the book down and stared up at the moon. "Boy it really is pretty…" he started before he felt red-hot pain sere though his lower back and he blacked out.  
  
Videl awoke to the sound of her door opening again. This time though she heard it rip off the hinges.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again Goten?" She asked sleepily. She turned over to look into a site that made her shake. "Gohan?" He looked like a monster from a movie. Still apiece human, he almost looked like a dog, with fangs that protruded from his mouth. He moved to the bed, and in a moment was on top of her. She started to scream but was quieted as a pair of lips latched onto hers. Catching him off guard, she brought her foot up to meet with his jewels, giving her enough time to escape.  
  
ChiChi heard the noise and went to investigate. When she got to the room, she noticed the bed was flung into the wall. The window was completely torn away from the wall. She gasped as Goten walked in, clutched her nightgown, and rubbed his eyes. "Wow, what happened here?" But ChiChi broke free of Goten's hold to rush off to Gohan's room to be sure that it wasn't what she hoped. What greeted her was an empty room and her fears were confirmed.  
  
Videl had thrown open the window and had been running away from the house. She was scared, having no idea where she was going at all. She also had no idea why Gohan was chasing her like this. Gohan was the quiet kid, good grades, and nice kind kid. Why was he doing this? Maybe this was another of his secrets. Her feet bled as stones and sticks stuck into them. It didn't sound like he was chasing her anymore by foot. Rather that he was moving from tree to tree quickly, sitting in the branches. She had no idea where she was going, the house was in the middle of nowhere. She could see easily because the moon was so full. The bottom of her nightgown became wet as she splashed through a stream. Suddenly it was quiet. No noise except for her rapid breathing. 'Maybe he stopped?' she thought and put her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath. Just then he fazed in front of her. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Where were you going?" he asked. She was crying as he pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Gohan I promise I won't tell anyone your secret! If that's what your mad about." He smirked, lips then connecting with hers as she tried to scream. She could feel his hard bulge press against her through his pants. He had had enough resisting. He sat up, eyeing her breasts, and then proceeded to shred her nightgown. All she had for protection now was her panties. She gasped as he began to suck on one breast. He nipped at it for a moment. He began to trail his tongue down her body until he got to the panty line.  
  
"I thought I could trust you." Videl managed to choke out between sobs. Gohan tore himself off of her and seemed to be having an argument with himself. Videl knew it was a good time to run, but he would just find her. Besides her legs didn't seem to be listening anyways.  
  
After a few minuets, Videl found the courage to stand. Just then Gohan approached her and she cowered slightly. He still had the fangs and strange look about him, but his eyes were back to the Gohan she knew.  
  
"Videl, look I'm sorry. You don't understand!" She looked at him with terror in her eyes.  
  
"Gohan, I thought I could trust you! I thought you loved me." Gohan felt his heart shatter. Not being able to take it anymore, he knocked Videl unconscious.  
  
Well what did you think? Review and next chapter up soon! 


End file.
